


Let's Fix Each Other

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: This is Dan and Phil's first party at Taylor's house and Dan needs it to be perfect. Nothing could ruin that right...well maybe for a rogue erection and a rusty doorknob.





	Let's Fix Each Other

Tonight was the night of Taylor's Halloween party, and I couldn't be more excited to go. Phil and I have been looking forward to going for like three years, Taylor is the most popular girl in our grade, you go to any of her parties your pretty much in her group. She is also loaded so you can expect every birthday you invite her too you're going to be getting some amazing presents. I just can’t believe that I finally am going to be able to not be the nerd everyone thinks I am. Just because I am one year younger then Phil everyone calls me his follower, his stupid younger friend. I just want to prove I am something more than the youngest kid in our grade. Everyone always tells Phil to go get another friend, I pretend I don't know. I also pretend it doesn't hurt. Phil isn't like that though he is amazing, sometimes I feel like I’m holding him back but he always stays by my side, always tells me I’m being ridiculous. Phil is so loyal, I am scared one day I’ll be the one to break him. Even though I am 14, I already have screwed up so many things, I pretty much get bullied every single day and I’m always dragging Phil into my fights. What if one day I tell him I don't need him or I end up throwing all the stuff he has helped me with back in his face? Ok I really need to stop thinking like this I have an hour to get ready for the party, I am dressing up like James Bond. He is just so cool, I have seen all of the James Bond movies. Enough about my nerdy obsessions I need to get ready.

After I was done getting ready Phil’s mom picked me up, Phil was dressed like Batman. At least I’m not the only one who is nerdy. There aren't many differences between Phil and me honestly, we like the same things, we talk about the same things. The only thing I can tell is that Phil is very dirty minded, whereas I can enjoy a good dirty joke but am otherwise very innocent. I’m growing up in an extremely religious household if you even utter the word sex or condom you are going straight to church to pray for talking about such private matters. We pull up to Taylor's house and my nerves start to jump in my skin. Why did I think this was a good idea? I am definitely not cool enough to be here! As I am about to shut the car door Phil opened, Phil grabs my hand. Something that doesn't surprise me much, he is very touchy feely and my face is way too readable. I’m sure he knows I’m internally freaking out right now but instead of saying anything he just throws me out of the car. I laugh despite the ache in my side from pretty much tumbling to the ground. Phil just makes everything better. I wish I could be like that for him but I’m just not brave enough, or smart enough.

“Dan, come on let's go inside the house!” Phil laughs and runs to the front door of Taylor's house.

I roll my eyes but follow, like I always do.

  
An hour after the party had started all of us were dancing around in Taylor's living room, some were drinking a strange drink Taylor said she had made while others were socializing. I felt great, like being in this strange environment was a breath of fresh air I was restricting myself from all this time. I was just glad I had Phil beside me, dancing along with me to some random song I didn't know playing. I was starting to get really into my dance moves when Phil moved back slightly, his lower back connecting with my hips. At first, I didn't really mind the sudden contact but after a few moments, a weird sensation was beginning to bubble in my stomach. I felt my face flush and I started to panic was I going to faint!?

But then something even scarier started to happen which was a lot worse than fainting, I was starting to actually get hard!? I had never gotten hard before, sure I have had the occasional wet dream but nothing had ever happened outside of my sleep! I stopped moving, the room had started to look like it was spinning. I could see Phil was turning around and so I did the same thing everyone else would do in my situation. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door, standing against it, freaking out about the now obvious problem in my pants. I started to hyperventilate, how was I going to fix this, I don't know how to fix things I am not the fixer! My legs started to wobble and so I decided my next plan of action was to sit down, so I limped over to the edge of the bathtub and carefully lowered myself, praying I wouldn't slip backward. My breathing had started to slow the tiniest bit when a loud knocking came from outside the bathroom door. Those three knocks sent a wave of fear crashing into me as I knew who it was.

  
Shoot! Why am I getting hard? No this can not be happening. I look down at my pants, my vision starting to blur. It was so noticeable at this point. 

“Hey, Dan!” Phil's voice rings in my ears, darn why did he notice I left, I mean I did pretty much run away but still. I am having a crisis right now!

“Go away I am fine” I tried to keep my tone even but I could hear the cracking around the edges and I’m sure Phil could too.

“No, you aren’t I’m coming in!”

“PHIL NO-” I began to exclaim when the door was pushed open without my consent, in my panic I forgot to lock the door.

As soon as my fate was sealed I realized the only thing I could do was cover the obvious problem in my tuxedo pants so, unnaturally I leaned down so my arms were crossed over my crotch.

“Phil please leave” I could feel myself coming closer to crying. This night was supposed to be fun! Why did my body have to betray me like this and why did I react that way to Phil.

“No, something is wrong and I’m here to fix it” Phil’s voice sounded so full of concern, and if it was anything else I would be more then happy for Phil to be here.

“You can’t seriously” My voice continued to crack through my words, Phil didn't respond. I looked up from the weird position I was in and saw him closing the bathroom door behind him and locking it something I should have done earlier.

He walked over to the edge of the tub and sat down next to me, I flinched at the warmth his body gave off. He went to put his arm around me but I shook it off. I could tell Phil was hurt that I was ignoring him, but he didn't understand. This has never happened in public, I don't know how to handle this! I could not tell Phil it is way too embarrassing but I can't leave like this either, shoot what do I do. With all this interaction I only now just realized there was no sound coming from outside the bathroom door, though the music was still playing it was much quieter now.

“Dan, please tell me whats going on” Phil sounded so genuinely worried.

“Phil you should just go enjoy the party, I’m serious you can’t help me out with this” I explained, trying to calm myself down a bit but the throbbing between my legs wasn’t helping my brain.

“I won’t leave without you telling me, besides everyone decided to go outside for a campfire, it's just us in here ok tell me what’s going on” Phil persisted and I gulped. Phil was stubborn and once he said something, he meant it, which is not good for me.

“Phil,” I said not knowing what else to say. I could not tell him that my dick was hard from rubbing against his back. I know nothing about this, my mom wouldn't even let me do school health classes because apparently, they are all full of sin. Phil is the only source of information I have, and he told me stuff about this before but not how to relieve it, he has just made stupid jokes.

Phil scooted closer, sending more blood rushing into my dick. I twitched at the feeling of his skin against mine. His face came closer to my face, which was looking down due to the position I was in. I could feel his breath against my ear, making my pulse race, I really did not need him to be closer right now.

“Dan please”

I hesitantly peered at him, he did seem really concerned. His eyebrows were furrowed and his blue eyes didn't sparkle at all.

“Or else I’ll have to…” He trailed off and a smirk grew on his face.

Oh no. I knew what he was going to do. He does this all the time to make me feel better but this is not going to make me feel better, not in this situation! Before I could even open my mouth to object he started to tickle the sides of my stomach, sending my body forward to get away. I stood up straight, he kept attacking my sides until he stopped. Without my permission, I was now standing up right in front of Phil my crotch eye level for him. Praying he didn't see anything I covered myself with my hands quickly, yeah Dan that wasn't suspicious at all. But I could tell, just by Phil’s open mouth and shocked eyes, which were now just staring at my hands.

“D-Dan” Phil whispered confused.

My face blossomed red, no this can’t be happening! Phil now knows exactly why I can’t go out there, the most embarrassing reason ever. I sat back down on the edge of the tub unsure of how I am supposed to continue.

“Is-is that why…” Phil trailed off again and I solemnly nodded.

“Phil I don’t know whats happening ok I don't know how to get rid of it, this-this has never happened before” I rambled, mortified at the nights change in events.

Phil didn’t move though, I was sure he would want to be as far away from me as possible.

“This has never happened before!?” Phil sounded flabbergasted, which made me feel even worse.

“No, it hasn't ok!” I shouted back going into the same position I was before so I could cover my red, hot face.

“No, I didn’t…Dan, I didn't mean it like that I just thought you would have already had…experience with this” Phil now sounded as uncomfortable as I did.

“Phil…just….leave” I could feel tears springing to my eyes, I just wanted to go home.

If it couldn't get worse my body seemed to be getting more sweaty and hot.

“No Dan if you don't know what to do then…then I’ll tell you” Phil stated

My entire body went rigid, I’m getting a health class from Phil, my friend!? This could not be more embarrassing. 

“No! Phil, how is that going to help even if I know how to do it how will that fix it now-“ I stopped, oh heck no.

“Phil, no way I am not doing whatever you think I have to do here!” I exclaimed

“What is the other way to do this! Ok, I don't want to do this either but I have fixed everything else for you over the years and I promised I'd always be there so drop your pants so we can do this fast ok!” Phil frantically explained, clearly as panicked as I am.

“I can’t even think right now” I groaned, still feeling the consistent throbbing.

“Dan this is literally the one area of expertise I have ok just let me tell you then I can leave and you can fix it yourself” Phil explained red-faced,

I was about to resist I swear but gosh the feeling was getting stronger and I needed a release of some kind. And so I just nodded and let the mortification begin.

Phil swallowed loudly and cleared his throat, “Ok so basically you're going to want to start from the outside of your pants, and your going to….rub yourself” Phil was cringing just as I was, god this was humiliating. The guy who got me hard in the first place was explaining how I can get rid of it. 

Phil took a deep breath and then brought his hand up in this weird gesture "then you're going to take it out and do this motion to it until you feel the need to” Phil closed his eyes “release”.

“And then you grab tissues and put it to the tip and continue until stuff comes out and then your done that's it” Phil rushed through the last part clearly as embarrassed as I was.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe the trauma I’m going through right now I'm going to need years of extensive therapy” I exclaimed rubbing my face.

Phil chuckled and rubbed my shoulder, “mate the one good thing about this is that it feels really good”

I rolled my eyes, how good could it actually feel? This part didn't feel good I doubt I’ll feel good after rubbing my stupid dick.

“Thanks, Phil" My tone was sarcastic but he knew I meant it, I was thankful for him explaining this since my internet use was limited and I had no other way to find this out.

“No problem buddy” Phil patted my back and got up to go towards the door, he then began to turn the doorknob when a loud creak echoed through the bathroom and the doorknob popped off sending Phil flying backward. We both screamed simultaneously, he was now lying on the ground with the doorknob in his hand. I looked at the door inspecting what had happened, apparently, Taylor had a lot of expensive things except for doorknobs because everything was now crashing around me. We were stuck in this bathroom, with no way to get out since everyone was outside roasting marshmallows.

“No this can’t be happening Phil…please tell me this isn't happening” I pleaded but Phil just closed his eyes and groaned.

“But P-Phil I still need to, I can’t hold it for much….shoot” my breath started to quicken. I really needed to figure this out now, I don't know why but the urge to rip off my pants and do exactly what Phil told me had become stronger.

Phil snapped open his eyes, his black hair falling in front of them, he could see how desperate I was. I was holding my legs together tightly because I was sure if I didn't I’d start to touch myself. I could see the internal battle playing out in his head.

“Dan…just do it” Phil sighed closed his eyes again and put his fingers in his ears.

“What! You expect me to do it while your here!?” I screeched, how could he think that!? That is a sin! No one should see me like that especially not a guy, especially not the guy who got me hard in the first place!

“Dan I honestly can barely hear you, just do it” Phil reasoned, clearly trying to stay calm as well.

“What do you mean why would you need to not hear me?” I asked confused at his implication

Phil quickly opened up his eyes just to roll them.

“Just go Dan, I’m trying to solve one crisis at a time”

“Seriously Phil why would I-“

“Dan please just start to-“

“No Phil I will not tell me why you are covering your ears-“  
“Dan I seriously don't have time for this shit”

“Don't swear! Tell me!”

“I don't have time come on just do it and you’ll find out!”

“No I will not, now tell me now-“

"Fine!"

I was cut off mid-sentence by Phil my best friend getting up off of the dusty bathroom floor and placing his hand right over my bulge and squeezing. A loud moan erupted from my mouth at the feelings crashing all over my body. My legs went pliant and fell open. My feet were tingling and my nerves felt like they had been lit on fire. I was enjoying the sensation until I realized Phil still had his hand on my dick.

“Phil!” I yelled suddenly

Phil was just staring at his hand as if it was a weapon. A look of fear mixed with intrigue. But there was something else there too, something I'd never seen before.

The fact of the matter was, I, on one hand, wanted to scream at Phil to get off and never talk to me again but on the other hand, all I could think was “yes!”. After growing up in such a religious household, you'd think I would be more resistant but the truth is...I've liked Phil for a while, I've come to understand that I can't help those feelings. Though when I came to that understanding I never thought we would be doing this. But I didn't want him to stop, I wanted him to do it again, and clearly, Phil needed a push and I couldn't think of anything else to do so I decided to continue the sensation. By bucking my hips into his hand, enjoying the pleasure I was drowning in. Phil looked stunned unable to do anything it seemed he probably was comprehending the stableness of our friendship after this. I couldn't think that far, all I knew was this new feeling I was experiencing.

“P-Phil more” I begged, a loud noise erupting from my mouth. I wasn't quite sure of why I was making noise or why my body was reacting this way.

Phil was silent but he had begun to relax a bit, probably glad I wasn’t freaking out at him. My brain finally started to catch up to my actions. I can’t believe I am slowly rutting up against Phil’s hand as if this is ok…this can’t be ok….right? But looking at Phils face through hooded eyelids. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he looked a little flushed, a little better than just not minding. Was Phil….enjoying this?

“Shit Dan, we really shouldn't be doing this” Phil spoke softly but made no indication of stopping, instead, he squeezed a little better tighter, properly gripping me now, slowly moving his hand up and down.

“Phil, oh my god!” I practically yelled thrusting quicker into his touch. My eyes widened along with his. Did I really just say the Lord's name in vain!? Am I actually letting another man touch me!?

“D-dan don’t freak out ok?” Phil exclaimed, he was nervous. Of what I couldn't be sure.

Perhaps he thought I would run away, perhaps he thought I would cry. But no, if sin felt like this then sign me up, I like the sin. Even though Phil was only touching me through my black pants, it didn't matter, every sense was heightened. I felt like I could hear the fire outside, I could smell the soap on the counter. I felt alive.

I whimpered knowing that I was nearing a release. I felt a blush wash over my face but couldn't be bothered to care, everything felt so good, everything felt so right.

“P-Phil I am close” I moaned, tiny squeaks escaping my mouth with every thrust.

Phil still looked slightly worried but the lust was apparent in his eyes, he cleared his throat and sped up his hand.

“Come for me, Dan”

With those few words, I felt my stomach clench and wetness filled my boxers, the feelings pouring over me couldn't be described better than pure bliss.

Once the pleasure had subsided and all I was left with was the stickiness in my pants, I took a moment to breathe and try and remember how I got here.

All of the sudden Phil popped into my mind and I snapped my head up to stare at him. He was currently pacing in front of me, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Phil is- are you ok?”

“I shouldn't have done that I shouldn’t…Dan I just…I couldn't stop and you looked so hot and I am so sorry! I am so sorry I should never have touched you I should never have corrupted you!” Phil babbled on, his words stringing together in one big bowl of confusion.

“Phil!” I exclaimed Phil stopped moving.

“You did nothing wrong…I-I did ask for it” I stuttered, only just realizing the strangeness of this event.

Phil just put his head down in his hands and breathed loudly.

“I…am…so…sorry” Phil panted

I shook my head, did Phil really think this was his fault? Sure I felt dirty, sure this was not how I pictured my first time being intimate with someone would be like. Then again, I always thought it’d be a girl so tonight was really putting things in perspective. Sometimes you don’t know what you want until it happens, until its standing in front of you bringing you extreme pleasure. I may regret this situation but I do not regret who it was with. Phil is amazing, always fixing my problems and I thought I would never be able to fix him but gosh if he didn't need someone right now, to solve the moral dilemma in his head, then maybe this friendship was worth nothing. But it’s not, and it will never be.

I got up off of the cold bathtub and wrapped my arms around the panicking Phil. Phil flinched obviously not expecting the random embrace. But instead of fighting it, Phil let me finally take care of him, finally be the one comforting him. I dug my face into his hair enjoying the sweet smell of his raspberry shampoo and I had never felt more complete. Phil breathed out slower and slower until finally, he seemed to be back to normal.

“Dan,” Phil said quietly not bothering to move away.

“Yes?” I responded

“Don't leave me ok?”

My breathing halted. Me…leave Phil? Did Phil honestly worry about that? How did Phil not understand? How did Phil not see the way I admire him, the way he makes me feel? If anything Phil should be the one leaving me, that's what I am always worried about anyway. That I will ruin him, that my 14-year-old self will regret the choices I make and the things I say. Pushing aside my own insecurities, I decided that right now was not the time to voice my fears.

“Never” I stated and pulled him in tighter.

We stayed like that for a few moments before the door swung open and Taylor was staring right at us.

“Um, guys?” Taylor exclaimed with a face of pure shock.

Not wanting Phil to get the wrong message I slowly pulled away from him and covered the front of my pants discreetly with my hands, just in case the tiny wet spot was noticeable.

“We got locked in here after Phil came to check on me, the doorknob flew right off” I explained and rubbed Phil’s shoulder hoping he would feel better now that there was a reason behind the weird hugging.

“Oh…but guys you do realize that…you could have just screwed the doorknob back on, it does this all the time” Taylor stated raising her eyebrows at the two sweaty flustered fools.

I closed my eyes and groaned, why were we, such idiots!? When I opened up my eyes again Phil and Taylor were both staring at me. Before I could say anything though, they were hysterically laughing, clutching their stomachs with both hands. At first, I tried to stifle my laughter but I was so loopy from all of the stress that had just happened I couldn't help but to cackle along with them.

Once we had all calmed down Taylor wiped her eyes, and began to back away.

“O-ok guys well come join us outside when you're ready unless you get locked in here again in which case I’ll come to your rescue!” Taylor giggled and walked away from us. The sound of a door opening and closing followed soon after.

“Phil, why are we like this?” I said, shoving Phil jokingly.

Phil chuckled but just shook his head slowly.

“Dan, I just want you to know before we go out there, if you want to forget about what happened I get it, your 14 I’m 15 and I know you are such an innocent good person I don't want to ruin you by saying the wrong thing or messing up” Phil confessed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes, enough with all of these worries. We are young, we make mistakes, and then we fix them. After hearing all of my own insecurities come out of Phil's mouth I realize how silly we both are. We are so scared of what things could be that we hold ourselves back from things that should be.

So instead of answering I grip onto Phil’s shoulders and bring him in, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Before he could say anything I leaned into his ear.

“I’m _so_ not forgetting this” I whispered and patted Phil’s shoulder.

Phil looked taken aback but a smile was covering up his face.

“Well then, shall we?” Phil’s tongue poked out from between his teeth as he extends a hand to me.

I smirk and fit our hands together, they fit perfectly.

“We shall” 


End file.
